<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescued by LazarusII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562408">Rescued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII'>LazarusII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan &amp; Ahsoka Fics ) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grand Master &amp; Grand Padawan Bonding, Hero Worship, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Life Lessons, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan is Ahsoka's Hero, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Best Teacher Failure Is, Youngling Ahsoka Tano, being a Jedi is Hard, the chosen one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her expedition group is attacked by pirates, Jedi youngling Ahsoka Tano realizes that the world is a cruel place. </p><p>And when Obi-Wan Kenobi comes to the rescue, she learns that Jedi are not invulnerable--no matter how strong they may be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan &amp; Ahsoka Fics ) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like "In the Depths of the Wind and Rain", this was a draft taken from my unpublished 2019 Whumptober writings. This specific work was adapted from the Day 3: Delirium. This fic was /not/ supposed to be this long but I couldn't resist--I was having too much fun!</p><p> </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka sat bolt-upright in her cot, the blankets falling away as she scrambled into a crouching position. </p><p>The Force was alive, brilliant and clear, practically singing from the life teeming on the planet’s surface… But there was something else. It was something…sickly, lurking in the shadows, giving off a darkness which she could not identify. </p><p>She closed her eyes, feeling the twisted, dark thing squirming about in her mind, poisoning the peaceful images which she’d held onto from her dreams. </p><p><em> Keep calm, </em> she told herself. <em> Everything is fine…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Breathing deeply, she looked around. </p><p> </p><p>For two days they’d been exploring Onderon’s countryside, traversing the various hills and valleys as a survival exercise. As many of them were still considered younger learners,  they had come in a larger group of fourteen. </p><p>Ahsoka recalled her slight disappointment upon hearing that she was still considered too young to join the solo expedition group. Yes, she understood that it was one of the more difficult classes at the Temple, and <em> yes </em> , she understood that it was dangerous… But to do yet <em> another </em>‘adventure’ with so many others… and multiple Jedi chaperones… </p><p>Pushing the thoughts aside, Ahsoka looked around. She and six other girls shared the somewhat-cramped tent. In full awareness, they were collectively a bit chaotic--a trait also shared in sleep. </p><p>The two girls in the back had completely cast off their covers, throwing the plain cotton squares into the wall and onto their neighbors. A girl off to Ahsoka’s left seemed to have turned ninety degrees on her cot, arms and legs starfishing outwards into the girls on either side of her. </p><p>Shaking her head slightly, Ahsoka directed her attention to the soft light flickering through the side of the tent, outlining the soft flames which still flickered upwards from the circular firepit of their camp. Somewhere on the other side of those flames, was the boys’ tent with the other six younglings of their company. </p><p> </p><p>Uncertainty wormed its way into her stomach. Something was wrong, she could <em> feel </em>it. And not just in the Force… </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her. </p><p>It was silent. </p><p>And it was <em> never </em>silent on this part of Onderon, not in a place with so much life.</p><p> </p><p>The Force lurched again, this time taking the form of an echoing cry. It was terrible, like a never-ending knife of pain and death. </p><p>Ahsoka’s heart leaped into her throat and her hand clapped over her ears, pushing into the sensitive part of her lekku just between her temple and cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>Around her, the other girls stirred, some curling into a ball and even crying out as the Force tore through their dreams. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like centuries, it stopped, the darkness receding into a distant echo. </p><p>Ahsoka fought to calm her nerves, blood pounding in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Natalia rolled onto her front, one hand curling around her training saber; her headtails barely visible in the half-light cast by the fire outside. Her amber eyes were narrowed to slits as she stared at Ahsoka. </p><p>“What--what was that?” the Twi’lek girl whispered in horror. Tears glittered out of the darkness, sparkling from the corners of the girl’s eyes. </p><p>Several other girls echoed the question. It was then that Ahsoka realized that they were all awake now.</p><p>And <em> all </em>staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, they wanted her to say something. Their unspoken plea for answers seemed to hang in the air.  </p><p>Ahsoka was nearly ten, the oldest in the tent by nearly two years, her bed closest to the entrance where the senior member always slept. Not only that, Ahsoka was the oldest on the entire mission. She’d been selected as the captain. </p><p>Breathing out slowly, she fought against the fear which threatened to work its way into her belly. </p><p>
  <em> I’m their leader. I have to do something.  </em>
</p><p>Raising a hand, she motioned for them to stay still, creeping forward until she reached the tent’s entrance. Her hand rested on her lightsaber, every muscle tense. </p><p> </p><p>The Force pulsed again and Ahsoka heard a girl behind her inhale sharply. </p><p>Slowly, Ahsoka unclasped the inner lining of the tent, the privacy screen that obscured them from the outside world. </p><p>As she worked, more and more of the fireside became visible.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of their camp, the fire flickered. It had died down considerably over time and now cast red-orange flames low over darkened wood bows. </p><p>Ahsoka’s brow furrowed. </p><p>Something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Two cloth mats sat on either side of the fire, flanking the circular firepit and splitting the distance between the two tents. </p><p>But that was just it. </p><p>Ahsoka could only see the mats… and <em> not </em>their Jedi owners. </p><p> </p><p>First she looked to the right and saw nothing but dark trees. And to the left…  </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart began to pound. </p><p> </p><p>Expedition policy mandated that, no matter what level the group, at <em> least </em>one Jedi or Padawan learner was required to be in attendance of the basecamp at all times. </p><p>Ahsoka reached out into the Force. In her desperation, she opened herself wide to its touch, begging for answers from the light. </p><p>They <em> had </em>to be here--</p><p> </p><p>The world seemed to turn upside-down.</p><p> </p><p>The Force twisted and screamed, death bleeding into her senses. Nearby the boy’s tent, a shadow detached itself from the trees, falling to the ground with a dull <em> thud </em>. A thin trail of smoke rose from the body. </p><p>Ahsoka’s breath came in harsh gasps and she struggled to withdraw from the Force, terror nearly blinding her. </p><p> </p><p>Shadows were moving around the campsite, flickering outlines of people--their eyes glittering in the half-light. </p><p>Something else was happening, a soft beeping sound coming from the center of the camp--growing louder. </p><p>She turned, grabbing her saber from her belt, eyes wide. </p><p>“Everybody run!” She cried manically gesturing towards the back of the tent. </p><p> </p><p>And then the camp exploded into chaos. A sea of blue and green sabers burst to life in the tent, already hacking at the thick fabric. Ahsoka heard a loud snapping sound fill the air as one of the blades cut through the rear support line. </p><p>The trees began to move, leaves hissing as a gust of wind moved through the campsite. Above them, the tent fabric rippled. </p><p> </p><p>By the fire, the beeping grew louder and more rapid. </p><p>“Go-go-go!” Someone yelled. </p><p>The girls clustered at the back of the tent. Ahsoka backed away from the entrance, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>She’d just turned to assist the others when, behind her, the charge detonated. Heat rolled over her body, blazing against her skin. And then the force of the explosion collided with her body. </p><p>With a yell, Ahsoka felt herself being thrown forward and on top of a fellow youngling. The girl panicked, arms flailing. </p><p>A bright glow was spreading from near the entrance, growing brighter and brighter. Smoke billowed from the flames, filling the upper part of the tent. </p><p>Ahsoka coughed, rolling off of her classmate. Scrabbling for her lightsaber--she’d dropped it somewhere… Her fingers found its cylindrical shape and she pressed it to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>The others had finished cutting through the tent and launched themselves into the forest beyond. She could sense their presences fading. </p><p>A loud snarl filled her ears, coming from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Startled, Ahsoka scrambled to her feet, pulling the other youngling after her. The girl let out a yelp as she was jerked from the floor. It was Natalia. </p><p>Dragging the Twi’Lek girl with her, Ahsoka made her fellow younglings into the forest beyond. When she and Natalia had just passed the treeline, she stopped, eyes widening. </p><p>The Force shifted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tano, you’re such a fool.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Releasing Natalia, Ahsoka whispered, “keep going,” before turning back towards the camp. </p><p>The other girl, however, wouldn’t move, “what are you doing?” She hissed. </p><p>“I can’t just leave the others,” already shame was making its way into the pit of Ahsoka’s stomach. </p><p>
  <em> I left them… I almost ran and abandoned the rest of my group… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll catch up to you guys,” Ahsoka nodded towards the trees. “See if you can find where they went.” </p><p>Natalia hesitated before bowing her head. Ahsoka could feel her conflict in the Force. “May the Force be with you. Ahsoka, please be careful.” </p><p> </p><p>The tent which she and the other girls had slept in was burning, a raging fire that belched smoke up into the night sky. It was blinding. </p><p>Suddenly, a shadow seemed to appear right next to her. It was a large Trandoshan, towering above her--scanning the undergrowth. </p><p> </p><p>Heart hammering, Ahsoka slunk behind a nearby tree. </p><p>From her studies, she knew that Trandoshans had much better night vision than other species. She was at a <em> huge </em>disadvantage. </p><p> </p><p>Around the trunk, Ahsoka could see the pirate’s legs--at least that’s who she thought he was. </p><p>
  <em> Who else would attack us like this…  </em>
</p><p>Fear constricted her throat, throttling her. </p><p>The clawed feet were drawing closer. </p><p> </p><p>Blood roared in her ears. </p><p>The hunter was tall, muscles clearly visible in the firelight, his large rifle held at the ready. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m going to have to fight…  </em>
</p><p>She felt powerless. </p><p>
  <em> I need to find the others, if they’re-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The claws were mere feet away now. Ahsoka could almost reach out and touch the Trandoshan’s scaly toes. </p><p>Doubt flew through her. </p><p>
  <em> This is a Trandoshan, one of the most feared people in the galaxy…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> This is it, I’m dead. </em>Ahsoka squeezed her eyes closed, knuckles white around the hilt of her saber. </p><p>
  <em> But I need to fight-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need to rescue them.  </em>
</p><p>A piercing scream filled the air, making the Trandoshan abruptly spin around. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” </p><p>“No--please!” </p><p>Ahsoka felt her muscles tighten. </p><p>
  <em> No! Please don’t hurt them-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The move was dumb. So <em> incredibly </em>dumb--and she knew it. </p><p>As the young boy’s scream filled the air, her body had reacted on impulse. All she knew was that, within seconds, the hunter was onto her, his large claws raking the bark of the tree beside her. </p><p>Throwing herself back, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, spinning it back into her preferred Shien reverse-grip--</p><p> </p><p>That was a mistake. </p><p> </p><p>Powerful arms wrapped around her midsection lifting her into the air, a clawed hand cracking her wrist backwards. She couldn’t help it--the pain from her broken wrist was like an electric shock. She screamed. </p><p>Gritting her teeth, she kicked as hard as she could, her heels slamming into her captor’s body with little effect. The pirate was <em> massive </em>, and she was small. </p><p>“Quit squirming.” Came a deep growl. </p><p>Ahsoka thrashed even harder, twisting until she could sink her teeth into the nearest exposed skin she could find. She was Togruta, meaning she had rather sharp canines. </p><p>The scales tasted bitter and disgusting in her mouth as she bit down as hard as she could. </p><p>Her captor howled and then began to curse profusely. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark and everything was spinning. </p><p>Ahsoka felt herself being whipped back and forth, leaves slapping and cutting into her neck and shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>--And then something slammed into her side so hard that she saw stars. She cried out, spine arching as the shock of the impact spread across every nerve in her body. Then it came again and again, each impact rattling her down to the bone. </p><p>Darkness closed in around her vision, blotting the fire and everything else out of view. </p><p>Her body was fire, the pain so intense that tears streamed freely from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the haze, she felt herself being roughly dragged, the foliage digging uncomfortably into her legs and arms. </p><p> </p><p>Then she was airborne, landing heavily on one side. </p><p> </p><p>A face swam into her vision, pale, eyes fixed on her, but the darkness soon robbed Ahsoka of consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t know when she reawakened, but when she did, she wished she hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The cold, sightless eyes greeted her. Glassed over in death. The lifeless, blank expression which masked the Mirialan Padawan’s face. </p><p>Ahsoka hadn’t known her well--hardly at all, but--</p><p>She tried to move, but let out a hiss of pain as her vision went sideways. </p><p>
  <em> No-- </em>
</p><p>Behind the Padawan, she could see the Jedi Master. Cold in the Force, motionless. A pool of dark liquid surrounded both bodies. </p><p>In the Force, there was only death. </p><p> </p><p>She felt shame wash over her. </p><p>
  <em> I’m such a fool to think that I could do this.  </em>
</p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek. </p><p>
  <em> I’m so weak.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took her every ounce of willpower she had left, just to roll over. She <em> had </em>to. And yet the fallen Padawan’s face still haunted her vision. </p><p> </p><p>The tent still burned, she could see it, the embers rising into the night sky. Next to her, she sensed movement. The Force told her that it was the boys… </p><p>She closed her eyes, struggling to calm herself. </p><p>
  <em> You have to be strong. Not for you, but for them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For them…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What would a Jedi like Master Windu do? Would Master Plo even be able to look at her after this kind of a failure? </p><p>She bit down on her lip--hard. </p><p>
  <em> They wouldn’t have even been dumb enough to get caught.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she began to pull herself back behind her mental shields. </p><p>
  <em> Come on, Tano.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Breathe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, distantly, she felt the Force move. A light was approaching. It was distant, but definitely there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘...We’re on our way.’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Have courage.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, things began to happen faster than her brain could comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>There were so many hunters, surrounding her, their clawed feet stepping over her, their tall bodies illuminated by flashes of blaster fire. </p><p>Shouts could be heard, loud and feral in the night. </p><p>“Kill the Jedi--”</p><p>“Get him!”</p><p> </p><p>A blue blade flared to life in the corner of her vision. Ahsoka rolled over, curiosity overcoming her exhaustion. Her head throbbed worse than ever, a haze falling over everything she could see. </p><p> </p><p>The Force became alive, a powerful presence engulfing the entire campsite. </p><p>Several nearby Trandoshans began to rise from the ground, held captive by the gloved hand which Ahsoka could see in the lightsaber’s glow. </p><p>For a moment, they seemed to hang there, suspended--and then they were gone. The sound of heavy bodies hitting the earth met her ears. </p><p>
  <em> I wish…  </em>
</p><p><em> I wish I was strong like that… </em>Ahsoka found her mind was slowing, her eyes lost in the beauty of the lightsaber’s dance. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see what happened to the others… Only that the next time she blinked, someone was kneeling beside her. </p><p>Blinking slowly, Ahsoka realized that they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>Nearby, the tent still smoldered, the campfire now a small crater in the ground. Here and there, bodies lay littered on the ground. It was lighter, the sky just barely beginning to turn blue, hinting of an incoming sunrise. </p><p>“My Padawan is taking your friends back to our ship.” </p><p>
  <em> I know that voice…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Numbly, Ahsoka looked up into a kind face. Now that his hood was lowered, she could see who it was. </p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, young one?” </p><p>Her brain was slow, refusing to process. “Master…” </p><p> </p><p>Throwing everything she had into moving, Ahsoka struggled to prop her elbows beneath her. Noticing her struggle, Master Kenobi reached behind her and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, helping her up. </p><p>“We didn’t think we’d make it in time,” the Master Kenobi admitted, “we were on-mission in the city when we felt a disturbance in the Force. My Padawan insisted that something was wrong and convinced me to make sure everything was alright. I’m glad he did.”</p><p> </p><p><em> The Chosen One… </em> Ahsoka realized. <em> They’re here…  </em></p><p>Hero worship had followed them wherever they went, nowadays. Master Kenobi was the first Jedi to fight a Sith in over a thousand years--and defeated it. And Padawan Skywalker had just as much rumor about him. </p><p>They were the celebrities among the younglings. </p><p>Her heroes. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka closed her eyes and breathed, trying to calm herself. </p><p> </p><p>The Force was strong around Master Kenobi, it was warm and balanced. Fatigue had made Ahsoka bold and she found herself nearly brushing against his presence.</p><p>Then, all at once, she stopped. </p><p>Something was wrong. Something that she couldn’t place… </p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Ahsoka looked up at Master Kenobi, feeling her brow furrow. </p><p>“You’re hurt,” she whispered softly. </p><p>Now that she could feel it, she could also <em> see </em>his discomfort. He was kneeling, but his upper body was held stiffly. She could feel his hand against her skin, hot, as though burning with a fever. </p><p>And his other hand was held across his midsection--tightly.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he smiled down at her, “nothing to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka swallowed, hard. </p><p>
  <em> If I’d been stronger…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I hadn’t made a mistake, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I could’ve been there, I could’ve helped him-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something dark was spreading across his chest, dripping slowly to the ground next to her. She knew what it was, but refused to look. </p><p>A flicker of pain crossed his face. </p><p>“You mustn't blame yourself, young one,” he said, clearly sensing her distress. “As a Jedi, you will face many challenges and overcome them. We all learn from our mistakes.” </p><p>
  <em> How… Can he seem so relaxed… He has to be in so much pain-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ahsoka felt dizzy, her head heavy. Fatigue washed over her, pulling her down…</p><p>Without meaning to, she found herself leaning back. Obi-Wan leaned forward again gently lowering her to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you o--” Obi-Wan’s voice was abruptly cut off by a loud shout. </p><p>“Master--Master are you alright?” </p><p>Ahsoka watched through half-closed lids as Anakin Skywalker--the Chosen One--dashed into view, panting from exertion. Ahsoka noted that he was quite tall, but still young. </p><p>One look at Master Kenobi and the bridge of the Padawan’s nose crinkled. Folding his arms, Anakin stared at him incredulously. </p><p>“I <em> told </em>you going in like that was a bad idea.” </p><p>The Jedi Master grunted, a smile playing at his lips. He moved to stand, hesitated, and then heaved himself to his feet. It was now clearer than ever that he was injured--and badly. </p><p>Ahsoka vaguely saw a large, dark stain across his midsection, before he moved the folds of his cloak to cover it. </p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about, my young apprentice--” </p><p>“Master, with due respect, you won’t be of any help if you’re in that condition…” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka let her eyes close. </p><p>Their conversation carried on, she could hear their voices seemed to fade. </p><p> </p><p>The Force was bright, illuminated by what felt like two miniature suns. This time, she did not hesitate to allow herself to become lost in its glow. </p><p>She was going to be alright. </p><p>
  <em> Someday, I want to be a Jedi just like them… Maybe a someone like Master Kenobi will choose me...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someday… </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fin.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://lazarusii.tumblr.com/">here</a><br/>All comments, corrections, kudos, etc. greatly appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for reading and may the Force be with you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>